Love Secretly Blooming
by Contestshipping27
Summary: There where 4 particular girls and 4 guys that are always denying their love but what happens when their's feelings take control over them and can't hold it back. ONE SHOT! MAINLY CONTESHIPPING ALONG WITH SOME POKESHIPPING IKARISHIPPING AND OLDRIVALSHIPPING
1. Chapter 1 First Day Of Junior

**Love Secretly Blooming**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello this is my first story every. So hope you guys like it**

**Disclaimer: I don' t own Pokemon I wish I did but the owner/ creator is somewhere in Japan**

**May's P.O.V.**

I woke up not wanting to get up. I hear my mom called me from downstairs. "MAY get ready and come eat your breakfast." my mom yelled. "I'm coming!" I yelled back.

It's the first day of my junior year. So that means new school new friends and pretty much new of everything. The good thing is I still can be with my best friends Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower, and Leaf Green. We have been best friends since preschool.

After I was done dressing up I went downstairs only to be meet by a delicious smell of pancakes. My mom set down my plate. I quickly devour it since I really wanted to see my friends. I haven't seen them all summer long!

Once my mom dropped me off at the front school gates I was attacked by a lot of bear hugs from my best friends. I giggled since they are acting like if its been years since we seen each other. We were all round-up in the hug that we didn't see four guys coming our way until one of them said hey ….

I started to freak out because we hated them. They are the most annoying people I have ever met. Their names were Drew Hayden, Paul Shinji, Ash Ketchum, and Gary Oak. Drew is always arrogant ,only thinks about himself , oh but what always pisses me off is that he always loves teasing me. Paul is well cold he never talks and when ever he does is just to insult us. Gary is the playboy he always with a new girlfriend every day or sometimes is probably the most densest guy I ever know,but he's the only nice guy in the group.

**That's all folk hope you enjoyed it sorry if it sucked it's my first fan fiction story ever. Please R&R thank you have an awesome day**


	2. Chapter 2 Forming A Plan

Chapter 2

Drew's P.O.V

Once we saw the girls in a group hug we decided to go and tag along and chat with them until they call us to fetch our schedules. I sat next to May for some reason I feel really uncomfortable whenever I'm really close to her like I just want to hug her and kiss her. No Drew she's just your friend and your rival.

-OH really just your friend or something else.

-Who are you and what do you mean by that

-Gosh you're really are dense and I'm you conscious but call me Emerald.

-Ok hi but what do you mean by more than a friend

- That you like her duh! And you call May and Ash dense.

-I DO NOT LIKE HER

-Someone is in denial

-No I'm not

-Yes you are I'm your conscious I'm here to guide you with your confused feelings

- I'm not confused

-Sure keep telling yourself that and you'll lose her for ever

-Whatever just get out of my head the bell already rang and I need to concentrate.

-Ok bye we continued our talk later

Normal P.O.V

All the gang have first pd together which was Pokémon Breeding Class. The girls sat in the back right corner and the guys on the back left corner. They were all jumped at the Professor Rowan's sudden burst. "QUIET DOWN!" Ok now that you all settle down I'm Professor Rowan your breeder teacher and here on my right is Brock Stone my assistance. He'll will show you how to make your Pokémon food and I'll tell you what's good for your Pokémon depending on what type they are like fire water grass electric etc. The bell rang (they all have the same classes together the classes can be any of your choice) When they went to 8th pd the last class before they go home. Their 8th pd was P.E since it was their first day they had the free time. The girls went under the bleachers so they can have some time away from people especially the boys. "Ugh I can't believe we have the guys for all our classes "May said. "I know and we have to put up with them all day like Gary flirting with Leaf Ash complaining about food Drew having his big ego and trying to be superior to show off and Paul being the cold hearted self, AND HE KEEPS CALLING ME TROUBLESOME" Dawn said. "Whoa Dawn calm down I know there are really annoying but we can't do anything about it" Misty said. "Misty is right girls unless we tell the teachers not to make us sit close to them." Leaf said at last. "I guess your right" They all agreed. For the rest of the class they kept on chatting and giggling about girly topics.

On the other hand the boys were planning a plan on how to make the girls to notice them. Unlike the girls they are certain that they like maybe even love them. Even Paul is in a romantic state whenever they talk about them. After P.E was over they all walk to Drew's and May's house since they were neighbors. The guys thought it was time for them to make their first move and start being a gentleman to them so that the girls can be more comfortable with them. Once they get comfortable they will ask them on a date or maybe to be their girlfriends .They just need to gain their confidence.

Well that's it folks I know it's kind of short but I ran out of ideas at the moment. R&R Chapter 3 should be updated by tomorrow or on the weekends. Bye Happy Early Thanksgiving everyone :)


	3. Chapter 3 Hopeful Dates

**Hey guys sorry for not uploading I have been real busy but here Ch.3 Most Of it is POKESHIPPING!**

**Hopeful Dates**

**Normal P.O.V**

Today is the day that the guys would ask the girls out, and they are at Paul's room.

"Ok guy how should we ask the girls out so we won't make fools out of ourselves and ruined our image." Drew said. "How about we don't ask them problem solve who cares" Paul groan. 'Well if you must know Paul you care and a lot. "Gary said. "Hn" was all that Paul said. "Yeah Paul we all know you like Dawn" Ash said. "No I don't "He said trying to hold back a blush that was starting to form. "He's right he doesn't like her. " Drew said. "Thank you Drew" Paul said. A smirk started to form on Drew's face "He LOVES her" Everyone else snickered and Paul just face palm himself. "Why do I hang out with these idiots" he murmured to himself. "_OK FINE I LIKE HER AND WE ALSO KNOW THAT DREW LOVE MAY ASH LOVES MISTY AND GARY LOVE LEAF. YOU DON'T SEE ME TEASING YOU GUYS SO KEEP YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH SHUT!_"Paul yelled. Ash Drew and Gary kept quiet. They knew better than to mess with a pissed off Paul or he would kill them.

"Ok but just calm down would ya. Gosh you can't even handle a joke." said Gary.

Later that day

"Hey girls" all the guys greeted except for Paul who just said "Hn" "Hi" all the girls greeted. "Ok we need to ask you something just don't be too harsh on us ok. "Drew started to say. "Would you girls like to go on a quadruple date on Friday night?" Gary finished. All the girls look at each other than at the guys whose eyes were filled with hope and fear of rejection. The girls shrugged "Sure we don't have anything else to do anyways" May said.

The guys were all excited that they wanted to do childish things at the moment but remain their cool from the outside. One, they don't want to creep out the girls and make them change their mind about the date, and two it will ruin their image. So they just smirked "Ok cool pick you girls up at 7 Friday night and wear something nice. "Gary said. The girls just rolled their eyes but agreed.

**Ash P.O.V**

We went back to Paul's room. The guys were all excited that the girls agreed to have a date with us _**E****VEN PAUL!**_ Whatever I'm just happy that my crush and my friends' crushes since forever are goanna spend some time together. We just need to figure out where we can take them to a romantic dinner and a romantic place to talk to each other. I'll leave that to Drew and Gary since they know everything about fancy places and because they are rich. I got to learn how to eat properly because I don't want to look like the pig that I'm. I admit it I eat like I have never eaten in my entire life, but that's why I need to learn manners so I won't look like an idiot in front of Misty. Ok yes I'm an idiot but that's not the point I just want to impress Misty just like any guy would like to impress any other girl.

I'll go talk to Drew later about the manner thing since he's always pikey about thing, and he's busy right now. Well better take a rest since I only have about a week to improve my manners. I went into a deep slumber only thing of a certain red-headed girl. Misty

**That's all for now hope you enjoyed it. Even though I don't think people are reading my lame story but whatever Ch.4 should be updated very soon just give me some time to think. R&R**

**BYE :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Love Finally Revealed

**Hello everyone this is the final chapter**

**Drew: I bet its lame.**

**Paul: Agree**

**Me: SHUT UP OR I'LL CHANGE CONTESHIPPING WITH HOENNSHINPPING AND IKARISHIPPING WITH PENGUINSHIPPING.**

**Drew and Paul: NO! We'll shut up but please don't bring Brandon nor Kenny near May and Dawn.**

**Me: (amused by how they acting) Ok I'll make sure no one touches your girlfriends.**

**Drew and Paul: "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND"**

**Me: Whatever you guys say Paul do the disclaimer**

**Paul: No**

**Me: Do it or I'll do what I said earlier.**

**Paul: Hn Conteshipping27 doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Me: Thank you now on with the story.**

**Chapter 4**

**Love Finally Revealed**

**No one's Point of View**

It was the week that the boys got to take the girls to a date. They were wish that for years now but now they had finally got the guts to ask them out. After the boys where done dressing up they went to the girls' house to pick them up. All the guys had tuxedos the difference was just the tie Drew had a red tie Paul had pink Ash had baby blue and Gary had a green tie.

Once the guys enter the girls' house they had to wait a couple of minutes in the living room. HURRY UP! yelled an impatient Paul." We're coming!"yelled all the girls in unison. After waiting 20 minutes the girls finally came down they all wore similar dress just that May's was red Dawn's was pink Misty's was baby blue, and Leaf's green. The dresses all had ruffles on the bottom of the dress that went up to the knees and had some sparkles on them. Their hair was a perfectly brushed and combed. (Just imagined the dresses and hairstyles in your opinion)All the boys were impact by the beauty of their dates (AKA their future girlfriends). Drew was the first to speak but was struggling to talk since he was just admiring May's beauty but finally said "A beautiful rose for a gorgeous lady like you my love" Soon Ash, Paul and Gary followed Drew's example.

The all went to a fancy restaurant. All they girls were surprised that Ash was eating like a fancy manner person. They all chatted like on Pokémon contest Pokémon battles and random things. Once they finished eating they went for a romantic walk. The boys took the girls to the beach the sky was darkish, candles everywhere lighted up. Everything was perfect all the guys stop walking and turn to face the girls. "May" Drew started "Dawn" Paul continued "Misty" Ash continued "Leaf" Gary said at last "Will you be my girlfriend " They finished in unison. The girls were shocked waiting for this moment like forever. The girls looked at each other,then at the boys. "YES!" They yelled in unison. The boys got up and went to their respected girlfriend. They wrapped their arms around their girlfriends' waist and gave them a passionate kiss which the girls happily return. The boys whispered "I love you" in the girls' ears. Of course, the girls were dying from inside from happiness because they been waiting to hear those three words from them. Now after all these years the finally heard it and whispered "I love you too" back to them.

They went back to the girls' house and decided to have a sleepover. The guys shrugged and accepted anyways. They really didn't care. They just wanted to spend some time with their girlfriends. They played a little round of truth and dare. Once the game finished they went to bed. Since the girls only had 4 rooms they had to share with the boys. Drew with May, Paul with Dawn, Ash with Misty, and Gary with Leaf. They cuddle with their boyfriends/girlfriends. Bit each other goodnight and fell to sleep. They all had one thought in common. "After all this years, you're finally mine, and mine only".

All these years they were denying their love for each other, but know they finally confessed and are happily living their lives with the person the love the most.

**Well that's all folks hope you guys enjoy my story. I know its super short but that's all I could come up for this story.**

**The Girls: Awe that was so sweet.**

**The Boys: Ugh finally none of us will get torcher**

**Me: For now. Misty minded if I borrow your mallet.**

**Misty: Here you go**

**Me: Thank you Mist (starts running after the boys)**

**The Boys: (Looking paled and starts to run away while I make my evil laugh)**

**The girls (sweat drop like in the anime)**

**May: R&R**

**Me: (Comes back) Thank you May.**

**The girls: Umm where are the guys**

**The boys: (enters with a big lump on their heads) Here we are**

**Me: Oh Yeah here Misty (handing back her mallet)**

**Bye**


End file.
